


Another One Bites The Dust (AOBTD)

by you_a_southpaw_doll_45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Hardcore Love for a Chocolate Milkshake, AOBTD, Another one bites the dust, Anxiety, Death, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Individual Chapters Will Have Individual Warnings, Insomnia, JDM smut, Language, M/M, Multi, Negan Fanfic - Freeform, Negan Smut, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Puns - Some of 'em will be cringe-worthy, Slight deviation from the show, Smut, TWD Smut, jeffrey dean morgan smut, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead smut, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45
Summary: Leigh figured it’d be just another day working at the local grocery store. Yeah, she’d heard on the news ‘bout the outbreaks, but she didn’t really think it’d hit her area that fast.She figured that since she lived up in the Mountains of BFE (aka Western North Carolina) she’d have a little while longer ‘fore the dead’uns showed up. But boy, oh boy, was she wrong.She just wanted to enjoy her lunch break with her boys before clockin’ back in to finish the last four hours of her shift. How was she supposed to know that the dead’uns were there? Might as well give this new life of hers a start, eh?Author’s Note:This all started because of a dream I had. I was really craving a milkshake from Chick-Fil-A and I’d spent a few hours before bed reading a bunch of Negan fanfics on Tumblr and on AO3. Once I finished typing up the dream to send to my best friend, I decided this was a story I wanted to keep writing, and thus, I started my first Negan fanfic. Also, each of the chapter titles are songs, that kind of hint to what each chapter might hold.





	1. My Milkshake (Brings All The Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Explicit Langauge. Death. Gore. A Hardcore Love for a Chocolate Milkshake. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This is the first chapter of Another One Bites The Dust (AOBTD). It’s a bit longer than the next one, but I really hope y’all enjoy it. Feel free to let me know what you think! :)

I walk into Chick-Fil-A, noticing a little girl of no more than five years of age, playing by herself at a table with two G.I. Joe action figures. Me too, kid. Me fuckin’ too.

I hear heavy arguing coming from the kitchen as I make my way to the counter to place my order. I tap my fingers against the smooth faux granite as I wait. I’m not really frustrated at having to wait. I actually don’t mind it one bit. It’s just nice that I ain’t gotta wait on any customers at the moment. After a few moments, a young lady and a young man walk out from the kitchen.

The swinging door smacks against the wall in response to the lady shoving it roughly. She makes her way to the register.

“Can I help you?” She asks, obviously annoyed.

“I’d like a chocolate milkshake, please.” I say.

She huffs, but rings it up for me before letting me know when I can pay. I wait while my milkshake is made. I don’t know why, but I’ve been craving a chocolate milkshake from Chick-Fil-A for days. Normally, I’d get some nuggets and a medium fry to eat, but I’m not in the mood for those at the moment. I just want my milkshake. The lady goes back to arguing with the man while she makes it.

I can tell she’s clearly pissed off, and the last thing she wants to do is make me a damn milkshake. She even mutters that under her breath, thinking I can’t hear her, but I can. I step outside since it’s going to be a few minutes for my milkshake to be ready. I walk across the almost empty parking lot to the grocery store where I’ve worked for a couple years now.

None of my favorite co-workers are there today, so I don’t bother talking to the others. They’d just piss me off. I hear a commotion outside and see a figure walking, sluggishly through the parking lot. The left side of its body is drooping, and even from looking through the glass windows, I can tell something’s not right. The figure seems to be snapping its jaws and acting like a wild animal.

It takes me a moment to realize what’s wrong. I’d heard on the news over the past few weeks that the dead were coming back to life and walking amongst the living. I didn’t think it’d reach us this quickly, but I guess the apocalypse truly has started. I reach under the register that I normally work at and grab my backpack. I haven’t clocked back in for work yet, since I’m still on my lunch break.

I probably won’t be getting my next paycheck. I guess it don’t really matter anymore since it seems like the world’s gone to complete and utter shit. I make sure everything I had packed in my bag is still there. It is. I sling it over my shoulder and head outside after drawing my knives from their sheaths in my bag. Holding one in my right hand, I make quick work of ending the dead’un’s second life.

He falls to the ground with a sickening thud, but I don’t focus on that ‘cause more dead’uns are making their way towards me. From what I can tell, there’re only four heading my way. I end them too, making sure that I don’t get hurt myself, but also ‘cause no one should have to suffer like this. Living in this world is hard ‘nough as a living, breathing person, but to come back as a dead’un?

That shit’s rough. I wouldn’t wish that on even my worst enemy. I hear the rumbling of a big truck. I turn and look as a monster truck comes down the hill and pulls to a stop beside me. I look at the driver and realize it’s my dad.

“C’mon! Hop in!” He says.

I’m shocked. He’s not being an asshole like he normally is, but that don’t necessarily mean I’m ‘bout to get in the vehicle with him. I hear more footsteps come up from my right side. I turn, knife drawn, ready to end another dead’un’s suffering. I stop when I realize that it’s just the two men I love with everything in me, Jeffrey and Tim. They both look at me with pride and love shining in their eyes.

I know they both love me with everything in ‘em, and I love ‘em too. Jeffrey runs his right hand through his short, dark black hair, ruffling it up, before bringing his hand down to his face and over his salt and pepper beard. Tim scratches the side of his face, just above his ginger beard. His hair’s already messed up, but that’s just his style. He usually goes with the bed head look on a daily basis.

“Damn, doll. You sure do know how to use that knife.” Jeffrey drawls, smirking.

I laugh. “You have no idea, hon.”

Tim chuckles. “That’s my girl.”

I grin at him. They walk over and hug me. It’s good to have ‘em here. I was worried that they wouldn’t be able to show up for my lunch break, but they did. I know that it’s hard to get away from the school sometimes for lunch. Tim’s a science and history teacher at the local high school, and Jeffrey’s the gym teacher. They both coach baseball during the spring, and boys’ wrestling team during the winter.

Although, my lunch break has taken quite an interesting turn, to say the least. My boys both kiss my cheeks. I grin even more. Ok. So, I may not have the most conventional relationship, but I wouldn’t trade what I have with these two goofballs for anything. We’re all three happy with what we’ve got going. In fact, they both proposed to me yesterday, and of course, I said yes.

I couldn’t imagine living my life without either of ‘em. Anyway, I hear my dad hollering for me from the monster truck.

“C’mon! Get in the truck! Now!” He yells.

I sigh and look at my boys, jerking my head in the direction of the truck.

“C’mon. Y’all get in first.” I instruct.

They do. Jeffrey gets in the back while Tim hops up in the passenger seat. I tuck my knife into the sheath attached to the tactical belt holding my cargo pants up. Tossing my bag up to Jeffrey, I blow him a kiss.

“I’ll be right back!” I say, before I take off across the parking lot towards Chick-Fil-A.

“What?” I hear Tim holler after me. “Darlin’?”

“Doll! Get your fuckin’ ass back here! Now!” Jeffrey calls.

“No! I’m going to get my milkshake!” I holler back.

I’ll be damned if a zombie apocalypse is going to keep me from getting my fuckin’ chocolate milkshake. I open the door and see the same thing I saw earlier: the little girl still sitting at the table, playing, and the two employees arguing with each other. However, after a moment, I realize they’re not actually arguing. The man’s already turned and he’s trying to attack the woman.

She turns her head to look at me as I walk closer. Her distracted state allows for the newly turned dead’un to take a huge ass bite out of her neck. I sigh as I draw my knife out, and get prepared to use it. I just wanted a fuckin’ milkshake. That’s all. I make quick work of ending the dead’un and going ahead and putting the girl out of her misery before she too can turn.

Like I said, I wouldn’t wish this new life on my worst enemy. My eyes drift to the little girl after I hear the door to the restaurant open and a few more dead’uns come in. I quickly kill the dead’un before they have a chance to hurt the little girl.

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s your name?” I ask, making my way over to her, and crouching down so we’re at eye level with one another.

She looks up at me. “Angel.”

I smile. “Pretty name. Where are your parents?”

“I think daddy’s in the back with mommy. They’re arguing.”

I sigh. I just killed her parents. Fuck. I sure as shit ain’t gonna fuckin’ leave her alone now. Not in this shit-tastic, fucked up world.

“Angel, can you do me a favor?” I ask, calmly and as sweet as I can manage.

She nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Ok. I want you to stay behind me. No matter what. Ok?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She slides out of the booth. I spot my milkshake sitting on the counter. I make my way over to get it once I make sure that we’re relatively safe for the moment. There’s more milkshake in the blender, and the cup’s half full. I fill it up. I paid for it and I’m gonna get all that I can. I really wanted that damn milkshake. I notice a 12-count nugget, a large fry, and a chicken sandwich sitting on the heat bar.

I snag ‘em up. I glance at Angel. She’s still behind me, waiting for my next step. I hear a gurgling sound and realize that there’s a dead’un trying to crawl in through the drive-thru window. I scoop Angel up under my arm, giving her the milkshake to hold onto. Making sure I’ve got the girl, the food, and my fucking chocolate milkshake, I run out of the restaurant and back into the parking lot.

I groan as I see more dead’uns filling up the empty spaces where cars once parked. I hear the rumble of a truck and look up to see the monster truck heading towards me. It comes to a halt beside me. Jeffrey’s in the front seat now with Tim sitting beside him. My dad’s nowhere to be seen, but I don’t dare dwell on that fact. Angel takes the waffle fries from me and holds onto ‘em with a death grip.

“Get your fuckin’ ass in the fuckin’ truck now, doll.” Jeffrey says, sternly.

I know it seems like he’s being harsh, but he’s not. I can tell he’s worried ‘bout me, and cares deeply for me. He just happens to cuss so much that it’d make a sailor blush.

“I’m glad you’re ok, darlin’.” Tim says, softly, as he reaches back to open the passenger door.

I set the little girl up into the backseat of the truck. She holds onto the fries for dear life. I chuckle as I give the nuggets and my milkshake to Tim. I reach up, grabbing ahold of the door so that I can pull myself up onto the seat. Once the door’s shut, Jeffrey hits the gas, getting us outta the fuckin’ parking lot. Tim turns in his seat, leaning closer to Jeffrey as he looks at me.

He hands me the food and my milkshake. I take the stuff and notice that Angel’s munching on the fries. I smile as I take a sip of my milkshake. It was fuckin’ worth it. I let out a happy sigh, and close my eyes as I swallow the milky concoction.

“What the fuck were you thinkin’?” Jeffrey asks.

I open my eyes. Tim’s still looking at me. I know he’s worried ‘bout me too. I glance over at Jeffrey. He turns his head briefly to look at me before looking back at the road in front of him.

“I told you, I wanted my milkshake.” I say, stating the obvious.

Tim chuckles. Jeffrey huffs. I grin.

“I hope it’s worth it. You scared the fuckin’ shit out of me, doll.” Jeffrey says.

Tim nods. “You did. Scared me too.”


	2. If I Didn't Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Brief mention of an extremely minor character’s death. Fluff - Jeffrey and Tim are both cute as shit in this chapter. Cussing - I mean, it is JDM we’re talkin’ ‘bout here. XD 
> 
> Author’s Note: Hey, y’all. This chapter’s a bit shorter than the last one, but I promise things are gonna start pickin’ up here soon. Feel free to let me know what you think! :) Also, I’ll probably be postin’ updates ‘bout once a week, probably on Mondays or so, it just depends on how much homework for my college courses and whatnot I’ve got to do.

I lean forward so that I’m between my fiancés. Tim shifts so that he can look at me with the new way that I’m sitting.

“I’m sorry, boys. You know I’d never intentionally scare the shit out of y’all, as Jeffrey so nicely put it. I just wanted my damn milkshake.” I say, innocently.

Tim chuckles. Jeffrey glances down at me.

“Please don’t fuckin’ do it again, doll. We don’t fuckin’ wanna fuckin’ lose you.” He says, quietly.

I place my hand on his shoulder. “I’ll try not to. And, I don’t wanna lose y’all either.”  
Jeffrey gives me a small smile as he brings his left hand up, and places it over mine on his shoulder. His fingers curl ‘round my hand and he squeezes gently, silently letting me know that he loves me.

I offer him a sip of my milkshake, and he agrees that it’s good, and that he could see why I wanted to go after it. I laugh before I share it with Tim too.

“So…where’s my dad?” I ask, after a few minutes, noticing that we’ve reached the state line, heading into Tennessee.

“Um…” Jeffrey says, slowly. “About that, sweetheart…”

“Jeff killed him.” Tim says.

“Do what?” I ask.

“Jeff killed him.”

“Why?”

I look at Jeffrey. He has his left hand on the back of his neck now…rubbing at the skin there, just below his hair.

“The things he said he wanted to do to you, doll…I didn’t like it. No man should ever treat a woman that way. It pissed me off that he’d say those things ‘bout any woman, but ‘specially you, his own daughter.” Jeffrey says, softly, after a moment of silence. “Plus…you know I don’t tolerate that shit.”

I’m surprised I didn’t hear him utter a single cuss word. I know how he feels ‘bout that shit. I lean forward even more and press a kiss to his cheek. He releases a deep breath and relaxes.

“Thank you, honey.” I whisper.

He glances at me. “You’re not mad?”

I shake my head. “No. I’m not. I’m glad he’s gone. I ain’t gotta deal with his shit anymore. Plus, you were just protecting me. And, you know that shit turns me on.”

He chuckles. “You’re right. That it does. But…you promise you’re not mad?”

“No, Jeffrey. I’m not mad. I promise. Scout’s honor.”

Tim chuckles. “You and your ‘Scout’s Honor’ stuff.”

I laugh. “Hey. I used to be a Boy Scout.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

I grin as he leans over and kisses my temple. Tim turns in his seat again once I’m settled back in my own properly. He looks between the little girl and I.

“Who’s she?” He asks, softly.

“Her name’s Angel. Her parents worked at Chick-Fil-A. Her dad already turned when I went back in there to get my milkshake and was attacking her mum. I killed ‘em both, although her dad was technically already dead, and I just put her mum out of her misery before she could turn since she was bit. I couldn’t leave Angel there alone with the possibility of some more dead’uns coming by and her getting hurt.” I say.

“So…we got a kid now?”

I grin. “I guess so.”

“I can get behind that fuckin’ idea.” Jeffrey says from the front seat.

Tim and I both laugh. I look at Angel. She lifts her head up from the fries and looks at me.

“We’ll protect you, ok, Angel? These are my fiancés, Tim and Jeffrey. We won’t let anything happen to you.” I assure her.

She smiles. “Promise?”

I nod. “I promise, sweetheart.”

“Ok. What happened to my mommy and daddy?”

I sigh. “They’re gone now. But, they’re in a better place. Ok?”

She nods. “Ok. So…will you be my new mommy?”

I grin. “If you want me to.”

She nods. “I do. Plus, you gave me fries.”

Jeffrey chuckles. “She’s gonna fit in real good with our little family.”

I laugh, but that doesn’t stop the smile that spreads across my face. Tim grins. The three of us had mentioned the possibility of us starting our own family, but that was before the world went to shit. I’m just happy to know that my boys are still ok with us having kids. Angel slides closer to me, and snuggles up to my side. I wrap my arm ‘round her as I finish my milkshake.

Within a few minutes, she’s asleep with her head tucked against my shoulder, and one arm draped over my lap. Tim takes his jacket off and hands it to me so I can cover her up.

Jeffrey keeps on driving as we all jam out to AC/DC, Iron Maiden, and Metallica.


	3. On The Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit language. Mentions of troubled childhoods. Mentions of drug use. Fluff - Tim and Jeffrey are total sweethearts. 
> 
> Author’s Note(s): This chapter is also fairly short, but don’t worry. I promise it’s gonna pick up soon.

“C’mon, doll. Why don’t you sit fuckin’ sit up fuckin’ front with us?”

I smile. “I guess I could fuckin’ do that.”

Jeff smirks. I hear Tim let out a chuckle. I wrap one arm around both of my men. I feel their arms ‘round me as they hold me close and between both of ‘em. I tilt my head back to look up at both of ‘em. With me being only 5 foot and 3.5 inches, I’m relatively small compared to them. Tim’s the tallest outta the three of us, with him being 6 foot 3, and Jeffrey’s right behind him at 6 foot 2.

I don’t mind the height difference. In fact, I love it. I feel safer when I’m wrapped up in the embrace of either one of ‘em or both of ‘em. I can just rest my head against their chests, and hear the beating of their hearts. It’s quite calming, to tell the truth. Tim looks down at me and smiles, sweetly. He’s the softer of the two, what with him being soft spoken, gentle and whatnot.

He’s really just a giant teddy bear. He’s the youngest, and comes from a sweet, loving family. Never really had to want for anything, but he wasn’t well off. He just got lucky, but he stayed humble. He really is just a sweetheart. Jeffrey on the other hand…well, he can be quite crass and off-putting at times, but I know that’s just ‘cause of the way he was raised.

He and I come from similar backgrounds. Both of our mum’s were drug addicts, in and out of jail throughout our childhoods. We both had to raise our younger siblings since we were the oldest. I raised my seven siblings, two brothers and five sisters. Whereas he only has one brother, a twin. I haven’t had the chance to meet him yet; we were gonna take a family trip to Jeffrey’s brother’s house over Christmas break since we’d all have the time off from work.

I guess that’s not going to happen now.

“Doll?”

I turn my head, getting outta my thoughts, and look at Jeffrey.

“Hmmm?” I mumble.

“You ok?” He asks.

I nod. “I am, hon. I was just thinkin’.”

“‘Bout what?”

“Our childhoods.”

Jeffrey sighs. “Babydoll, you don’t need to dwell on that. Ok?”

I sigh. “I know. You know I can’t help it sometimes.”

Jeffrey tightens his arm ‘round me. “I know, baby. I know.”

I step up on my toes so I can give him a quick kiss. I turn to Tim and do the same. We all hop back into the truck. We’d stopped to fill up the gas tank, as well as a couple of empty gas cans we found in the bed. Tim gets behind the wheel, and Jeffrey is in the passenger seat. I’m nestled between the two of ‘em. As Tim cranks the engine, and starts to drive, I look into the backseat.

Angel’s still sound asleep, curled up under Tim’s jacket with Jeffrey’s under her head as a makeshift pillow. Once I know she’s ok, I turn ‘round, and lay my head on Jeffrey’s shoulder. He wraps his left arm ‘round me as I snuggle up next to him. I feel a hand on my left thigh, and realize that Tim’s got his right hand resting there as he drives with his left hand on the wheel.

“Get some sleep, darlin’. We’ll wake you up when we stop again.” He says. “We’re just now in Virginia, so it might be a little while before we finally stop.”

I nod my head against Jeffrey’s shoulder. “Ok. I love you guys.”

“I love you too, darlin’.”

“Ditto, doll. I fuckin’ love you too.” Jeffrey murmurs, softly.

I giggle as I close my eyes as I relax, tucked safely between the two loves of my life. Just before I drift off to sleep, I feel a soft kiss against the top of my head, making me grin.


	4. Country Roads, Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit language. Fluff. Angst. Slight violence. Slight daddy kink - sorry, not sorry; I blame JDM. Leigh being a fuckin’ badass and protecting her family. Family reunion of sorts. 
> 
> Author’s Note(s): This chapter is still a bit of filler, but trust me. The good stuff’s coming. :) We may or may not see the Boss Man by the end of this. ;) 

 

 

_“Hey, sweetheart. C’mon. It’s time to wake up.”_

I groan in protest. I don’t wanna wake up yet. I open my eyes and lift my arms up above my head. Thankfully, ‘cause I’m so short, my hands don’t reach the ceiling, which would stop my stretching. My shirt rides up my tummy. That’s when I realize I still have my fuckin’ work shirt on. I sigh as I remove it, leaving me in a low cut tank top. I hear Tim suck in a deep breath. I wait for Jeffrey to make some comment. When he doesn’t, I look over at him. I realize that he’s sound asleep, with his head leaning against the window. He looks really fuckin’ adorable when he’s sleeping.

He looks happy. I take a moment to look over his features before I look at Tim. He looks like he’s ‘bout to fall asleep, but he’s got a smirk tugging at his lips.

“You sure are beautiful, darlin’.” He murmurs.

I giggle. “You’re not so bad lookin’ yourself, honey.”

He chuckles before leaning in for a kiss. Once it’s over, I reach for my bag in the backseat, and grab one of Tim’s t-shirts I had packed in there before work. I slip it on over my head and shove my arms through the sleeves. Tim reaches up and runs his hand through my hair, ruffling it. 

I grin.

“You’re adorable.” He says.

“You’re a goofball.” I tease.

He chuckles. “But, I’m your goofball.”

“That you are. And, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He grins. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you too, doll.”

I laugh as I hear Jeffrey’s mumble. I look over at him. He’s still got his eyes closed, but a grin’s making its way across his face. He cracks one eye open slightly and peers at me.

“You know I love you too, Jeffrey. Even when you snore louder than a Mack truck barreling down a highway at 70 miles an hours.” I tease.

He scoffs and pretends to be hurt. “I do not fuckin’ sound like that.”

Tim laughs a deep belly laugh. “Yea, the fuck you do. It’s hard to concentrate on driving when all I hear is your loud ass snores.”

I grin. Jeffrey has both eyes open now, as he stretches. He playfully glares at Tim.

“Fuck off.” He says.

“Nope. Leigh wants me here. And, besides, you know I’m just teasin’. I love you, Jeff.” Tim says, grinning.

Jeffrey smiles. “Love you too, asshole.”

I laugh. These two are adorable. I know they love each other as much as they love me. It’s just the kind of relationship we have with one another. Besides, I know they’ve been intimate together, regardless of if I was there or not.

“Alright. Calm down, you two.” I tease.

They both laugh. “We are calm.”

I laugh harder. I love it when they say things together. The combination of their voices just does things to me. Tim’s voice is sweeter than honey and slower than molasses. Jeffrey’s voice is deeper and more gravelly. It’s just a good combination. I kiss both of their cheeks before leaning back in the seat. I glance back at Angel, and see that she’s still sleeping.

I look at Tim. “She been asleep this whole time?”

He nods. “Yea. She hasn’t really moved. For a bit there, I panicked ‘cause I wasn’t sure she was still breathin’, but then she moved and curled up under my jacket even more.”

I smile. “I’m glad she’s sleeping. It’s less that she has to witness in this fucked up world.”

“You’re fuckin’ right ‘bout that, baby.” Jeffrey says.

“Mmhhmm.”

“Well…since the two of y’all have both gotten some sleep, how ‘bout one of y’all drive now? I’m exhausted and wouldn’t mind catching some z’s of my own.” Tim says.

I chuckle. “Ok. You do that. I’ll drive.”

Tim smiles. We all get outta the truck to stretch our legs for a moment. When we get back in, I slide in behind the wheel, with Jeffrey beside me, and Tim beside him. I start the truck and start to drive. Tim’s asleep within a few moments, with his head resting on Jeffrey’s shoulder. I look up at Jeffrey.

“Where the fuck are we goin’?” I ask.

He chuckles. “We still in Virginia?”

I nod. “I guess so. I ain’t seen a sign that’s said otherwise.”

He laughs. “Alright, smartass. Just keep on the interstate.”

I roll my eyes. “Yes, sir.”

I glance up at him. His eyes get darker and he takes a deep breath in.

“Doll.” He states.

“Hmm? Yes, daddy?” I ask, innocently.

“Don’t tease me.”

I giggle. “But it’s so fun. I love your reactions when I do.”

He smirks. “I know you do.”

He tells me what exit to get off at. When I see it, after a few hours of driving, I pull off and wait for further instructions. Eventually, I pull up in front of a house in a little subdivision. I look at Jeffrey, eyebrow raised. Does he have a life I don’t know ‘bout?

“Don’t look at me like that, baby girl. It’s my brother’s house.” He says.

I nod. “Ok.”

“C’mon. Let’s get out. I wanna see if he’s still here.”

I go to wake Tim up, but Jeffrey stops me.

“Let him sleep. We both know he ain’t been sleepin’ too well.” He says.

I nod and get outta the truck. I keep one hand hovering over my knife in case I need to use it for some reason. I notice that Jeffrey now has a .357 magnum revolver in his right hand. It’s not his usual .9 mm he carries on him all the time, or leaves tucked in the glovebox when he’s working at the school.

I look at him. “Where’d you get that?”

He glances at the weapon, then back at me, smirking. “She’s a beauty, ain’t she? I got her at that last gas station we stopped at. A dead’un tried to come after Tim, and I found this laying on the ground by an abandoned car. I used it to shoot the dead’un before it could hurt our boy.”

I smile. “Thanks, babe.”

He smiles. “You ain’t gotta fuckin’ thank me, sweetheart. I’d hate to fuckin’ lose him as much as you would.”

I chuckle. “I know.”

I follow Jeffrey as he heads up the walkway to the front porch. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. He unlocks the door. I follow him inside. We scout out the house, and don’t find anything. We both stop when we hear truck doors slamming outside, and a bit of a scuffle. I rush downstairs. I have to make sure that Tim and Angel are ok. I don’t want anything to happen to ‘em. I stop as soon as I reach the open doorway. The sight before me makes my heart stop and drop to the bottom of my stomach. Tim’s on his knees, with a gun pointed at the back of his head.

Angel’s huddled next to him, clinging to his arm. There’s a tall man standing in front of my fiancé and I guess you could say my adopted child. The man is dressed in a pair of dark jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. There’s a something ‘bout him that seems familiar.

“Doll, what the fuck? Don’t go running off like – Oh shit.” I hear Jeffrey say from behind me.

“I gotta save Tim.” I mumble. “And Angel.”

I run down from the doorway, drawing my knife in the process. The man in leather still has his back to me. I sneak up behind him, and hold the knife against his side. I’d have gone for his throat, but I’m short. The man freezes once he feels my knife dig into his side.

“Don’t you fuckin’ move, asshole.” I say.

The man says nothing for a few moments before letting out a deep chuckle. It sounds familiar, like I’ve heard it before. I don’t dwell on that. I peek around his side and look at Tim. His eyes are full of worry as he shakes his head. The guy holding the gun to his head pulls the hammer back, effectively cocking it. The man in front of me slowly turns ‘round to face me. I suck in a deep breath as soon as I notice the barbed wire wrapped Louisville Slugger clutched tightly in his left hand. He brings his right hand up to my face.

I try not to flinch and dig the knife deeper into his side.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her!” I hear Jeffrey call out behind me.

The man in front of me’s face shifts as his eyes dart from me to Jeffrey. He sucks a deep breath in between his teeth before his tongue comes out and glides over his bottom lip.

“Jeffrey?” He asks, quietly.


	5. Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit Language. Angst. Slight violence. Leigh being a fuckin’ badass and protecting her family. Family reunion of sorts. Negan’s finally the one on his knees, and not in the way you might expect. Slight fluff.
> 
> Author’s Note(s): It’s time! He’s here! The Boss Man has finally shown up!

I look from the man in front of me to my fiancé as he comes storming up to me. He slaps the leather-clad man across the face.

“I said don’t you fuckin’ touch her, asshole.” Jeffrey seethes.

The bat-wielding asshole drops his hand from my cheek. He looks at Jeffrey, holding his hands up in surrender, letting the bat fall to the ground by his feet.

“Jeff.” He says.

Jeffrey’s brow furrows. Within two seconds, his face softens, and I see a couple tears well up in his eyes.

“Neegs?” My lover asks, quietly.

The man in front of me nods. “It’s me.”

Jeffrey wraps his arms ‘round the man and holds him close. The other man slowly hugs him back. I can see Jeffrey’s shoulders shake. I lower my knife and tuck it back into its sheath on my hip. After a few moments, the pair pulls apart. Jeffrey moves his hand up and places it on a leather-covered shoulder.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He says, quietly.

“You know it takes a lot to kill me.” The other man says.

“Jeff?” I ask, confused.

He looks at me. His face softens even more.

“Babydoll…I want you to meet someone.” He says, softly.

I raise an eyebrow. “Who?”

“My brother.”

I cough in shock. “Do what?”

Jeff lets out a quiet chuckle. “My brother. I want you to meet him. It’s ‘bout time.”

The other man turns to face me. That’s when I realize why he seems so familiar. He looks identical to Jeffrey. His hair’s just slicked back, whereas Jeffrey’s has more of a messy look to it. And, his beard is a smidge longer than my lover’s and has a hint more of salt-and-pepper sprinkled throughout it. He holds his right hand out to me. I glare at it before glaring at the man.

“Sweetheart.” Jeffrey says, slowly.

“No. Not until he gets that gun away from Tim’s head and I know that he and Angel are safe.” I say, sternly.

Jeffrey’s brother turns ‘round immediately and looks at the man holding the gun to Tim’s head.

“Put the fuckin’ gun away, you asshat.” He commands with a wave of his hand. “And the rest of y’all get the fuck out of here. Now!”

The man lowers the gun and steps back. The rest of the men hop in the trucks and leave, following his commands. Tim stands up, slowly, seemingly unsure of what the fuck’s going on. Angel stands up beside him and hides behind his legs.

“C’mon over here.” Jeffrey’s brother says in a much softer tone than what he used with his men.

Tim and Angel walk over to us. I wrap my arms ‘round Tim and hug him. He holds me close. Once I pull away from him after a few moments, I pick Angel up and hold her in my arms. She tucks her face against the side of my neck and starts crying. I rub her back, trying to soothe her. I look at Jeffrey and his brother. The other man seems almost sad.

“Doll?” Jeffrey asks, quietly.

I look up at him as he walks over to me. He wraps one arm ‘round me. He places one hand on Angel’s back. Tim wraps one arm ‘round me as well. My little family is safe now.

“Jeff?” The other man asks.

I jerk my head up and glare at him as he takes a step forward. He stops and takes a step back, holding his hands up in surrender.

“You fuckin’ asshole.” I hiss.

“Honey, his name’s Negan. He’s my brother.” I hear Jeffrey say softly.

I turn and glare at him too. “I don’t give a shit. I could fuckin’ give two shits if he was the fuckin’ President of the United States of America. Or if he was Jackie Robinson. He was going to kill Tim and maybe Angel.”

Jeffrey holds his hands up too. “He’s not like that. He’d never hurt a child.”

I huff. “Bullshit. So, it’d be ok if he let Angel live, but still killed Tim?”

“Fuck no. It wouldn’t be ok. I love the both of y’all. Y’all are my family. I wouldn’t let anything happen to either of y’all.”

“Ma’am. I’d never hurt a kid. I might be an asshole, but I’m not a monster.” I hear Negan say.

I turn to him. “Shut the fuck up. I’m fuckin’ pissed off at you. You had one of my fiancés at fuckin’ gunpoint. Were you really goin’ to fuckin’ kill him, asshole?”

Negan shakes his head. “Not necessarily. I just wanted to put fear into him. I pull up to my house, see a truck out front, the door wide ass fuckin’ open, and I had to figure out what the fuck was going on.”

I hand Angel to Tim. He takes her, even as she reaches for me. I march up to Negan. I stand in front of him. I have to tilt my head back. I ain’t gonna be taken seriously if I have to literally look up at him.

“Kneel on the fuckin’ ground, asshole.” I demand.

He complies and kneels in front of me. Now, we’re at eye level. I slap him, still fuckin’ pissed off. His head jerks to the side. He hangs his head.

“Look at me.” I state.

He lifts his head. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I get that you’re Jeffrey’s brother, and while I’ve been lookin’ forward to meetin’ you, I don’t fuckin’ appreciate you holdin’ a gun to Tim’s head and scarin’ the fuckin’ shit out of a little girl. I’m still pissed off at you. You are a motherfuckin’ asshole. But, you’re family. You’re Jeffrey’s brother, which means that you’re my brother. But, so fuckin’ help me, if you ever pull any of this shit on any of us again, I will fuckin’ end you. Do you understand?”

He nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now stand the fuck up and take off your jacket.”

He does. The jacket dangles off the fingers of his left hand. I notice that his white t-shirt is covered in blood on his right side. I lift his shirt up.

“Um…doll?” Jeffrey asks from behind me. “What the fuck are you doin’?”

I ignore his questions and look at Negan’s side. I realize that my knife went in a little deeper than I thought. I let his shirt fall back into place as I go over to the truck to grab my pack. I get my emergency first aid kit out and go back to Negan. I patch up his side after cleaning the excess dried blood off his torso. He slides the jacket back on and looks at me.

“You’re a badass little firecracker.” He says.

“I might be tiny, but I can fuckin’ defend myself and those I love when I have to. Don’t let my height fool you.” I say.

He chuckles. “I can tell. Remind me not to you off again.”

“Let’s pray that you never do. It won’t end well for you.”

He nods. I look back at my little family. Tim’s still holding Angel in his arms, and she’s looking at me. She’s managed to stop crying. Jeffrey’s standing beside Tim, with his right arm curled ‘round Tim’s shoulders. I smile at my little family. I step away from Negan and walk over to them. Angel reaches for me and I gladly take her in my arms. Negan steps closer to us after glancing at me and getting my permission.

“So…this is your family, Jeff?” He asks.

Jeffrey chuckles. “Damn fuckin’ straight it is. This is Tim, Angel, and well, you’ve met Leigh.”

Negan nods. “Indeed I have. Holy shit. She’s feisty.”

“ _She’s_  standing right fuckin’ here.” I say.

The men all chuckle. Negan looks down at me.

“I’m well aware of that, sweetheart.” He says.

I step closer to him. “Let’s get one fuckin’ thing straight right fuckin’ now. I’m not your fuckin’ “sweetheart”. Got it? The only two people allowed to call me that would be Tim and Jeffrey, and that’s because they’re my fiancés.”

“Yes, ma’am. What can I call you then?”

“Not any romantic pet names. That’s for damn sure.”

He smirks. “But…I can give you a pet name?”

I glare. “Maybe. I have to get to know you better.”

“Fair ‘nough.”

Jeffrey chuckles. “God, doll. I love the fuckin’ shit outta you.”

I grin as I look at him. “I love you too, hon.”

I look at Tim and step over to him. He wraps his arms ‘round me and I gaze into his eyes. I bring one hand up and cup his cheek. He looks proud, yet still hesitant ‘round Negan.

“You ok, babe?” I ask.

He nods. “I’m ok if you’re ok.”

I smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He lowers his head and gently kisses me.

 


	6. Comin' Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit Language - I mean, c’mon, we’re talkin’ ‘bout Negan and JDM here. Negan and JDM Fluff. Slight angst. Lucille not wrapped in barbed wire - why is this? Negan interacting with a little kid. Ultimatum for Negan from a little kid.
> 
> Author’s Note(s): This chapter is kinda just filler, but also shows another side to Negan that most people don’t get to see on a daily basis. Plus, we get to see much Negan is willing to do for a little kid. Also, I’m thinkin’ ‘bout uploading the next chapter of this story tonight, ‘cause I’m goin’ out of town for the next three (3) weeks and won’t necessarily have access to the internet on my laptop, but I do always have data on my phone, so I’ll still be ‘round. :)

I curl up in the backseat of the truck with Jeffrey and Tim on either side of me. Angel is sittin’ up front with Negan as he drives. Since he sent all his men away earlier, he didn’t have a ride. He told us ‘bout how he has this compound, where he’s obviously the leader. He promises us it’s as safe as safe can be in the world we now live in. He’s been there for a couple months now. The dead’uns seemed to have hit this area first, so they’ve been dealing with it a lot longer than we have been. Negan promised us that we were more than welcome to come to his compound, which he calls The Sanctuary.

He wouldn’t let anything happen to us. We agreed to go with him, but I made sure that he knew I’d end him if he tried to hurt us. He assured me that he wouldn’t think ‘bout doing that. He’d seen me pissed off, and he didn’t want to take that chance again. Plus, he said we were family. He wouldn’t do anything that would chance him losing us or his brother. Tim has his head on my shoulder, and I have mine on Jeffrey’s. Jeffrey rests his head against the top of mine, weaving his fingers with mine. Tim has my other hand tucked into his.

I hear Angel talkin’ Negan’s ear off ‘bout G.I. Joe action figures and baseball. She might be really young, but she’s smart. I’ve learned that much in the short amount of time that I’ve known her. She finally opened up to Negan after he let her hold his baseball bat. I was hesitant at first considering that the top end of the bat is covered in barbed wire. Negan took the wire off before he gave it to her. Within the hour, Negan’s pulling truck up to a gate. I look through the front windshield and take a deep breath in at the sight before me. 

There’s a big factory, with men and women bustling ‘round, trying to get different things done. Attached to the fence surrounding the factory are a bunch of dead’uns. They’re stuck to the fence with spikes going through ‘em, or chains wrapped ‘round their decomposing bodies.

“Holy fuckin’ shit.” Jeffrey mutters beside me.

Tim and I both agree with him. This is the first time we’ve seen this many people since we left North Carolina. I think that was a couple days ago, and even then, there weren’t that many people ‘round.

“Well…guys…welcome home.” Negan says before leaning out the window. “Open the fuckin’ gate, you fuckers. Let me the fuck in.”

A couple of men scramble to pull the gate open. Once the entry’s wide ‘nough, Negan drives through. As soon as he’s through, the gate’s being closed again. Negan parks the vehicle and turns it off. He looks at Angel.

“Angel, may I have Lucille back?” He ask, softly.

She nods, handing the bat over. Negan quickly, and carefully, wraps the barbed wire ‘round it once more.

“C’mon, guys. Follow me, and I’ll show you ‘round the place.” He says, glancing back at the three of us, before hopping outta the truck.

We all clamber out and make our way over to Negan. He’s got Lucille resting against his left shoulder as he stands there, waiting for us. Angel walks beside me, reaching up to take a hold of my hand. As soon as we’re all standing beside Negan, I notice that everyone that was running ‘round is now kneeling. I look up at Negan. He’s got a smirk plastered on his nice.

“Pretty cool, eh?” He asks. “They respect me.”

I want to roll my eyes at his cockiness, but something tells I shouldn’t do that. At least, not in front of others. I look up at Jeffrey. He looks conflicted. He gazes down at me, and his eyes soften. He takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it gently twice. It’s his unspoken way of telling me that he loves me. I squeeze his hand back in response. His lips curl up in a small smile.

“As you were!” Negan calls.

Immediately, everyone stands back up and gets back to doing what they were before Negan appeared. He turns to us, his face falling slightly.

“Jeff? Brother, you ok?” He asks.

Jeffrey nods. “We’ll talk ‘bout this later.”

“You’re not proud of me, are you?”

“Neegs, I’ll always fuckin’ be proud of you. You’re my little brother, my twin brother, for fucks sake. This is just a different fuckin’ side of you.”

Negan’s face falls again, but only for a split second. I realize why as another man walks up to him. He gets that cocky smirk back on his face, and leans back slightly. I’m starting to realize that it’s a signature move of his.

“Simon! My fuckin’ man!” Negan says, seemingly excited, but I can tell it’s fake.

Something’s bothering him, and I think it has to do with Jeffrey’s reaction to seeing all the people kneel before his younger brother. Negan claps a leather-clad hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“Boss, there’s something up with the girls.” Simon says, his face void of emotion.

Negan sighs. “Fuck. What in the fuckin’ fuckity fuck is wrong now?”

“They’re upset that you didn’t come back with the rest of the Saviors earlier, and that there wasn’t anything for them in the stuff we brought back.”

“God-fuckin’-dammit. Thanks for fuckin’ letting me know what the fuck I’m about to fuckin’ walk into. I’ll fuckin’ deal with them fuckin’ later. I’ve got some shit I’ve got to fuckin’ tend to.”

Simon nods before walking away.

“Nehen.” Angel says.

I’ve noticed that she’s had trouble saying his name properly since we met him and she started talking to him. I mean, she is only five. Negan looks down at her, kneeling before her, his entire demeanor changing.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He asks, softly.

“Why you say so many bad words?” Angel asks. “Mommy says it’s not nice to say those words.”

Negan chuckles as his eyes drift up to me, questioning.

“I’m not her actual mum, Negan. She died. But, I couldn’t leave the little girl out there alone.” I say, before he can say anything.

He nods before looking back at Angel. “Adults can say those words, sweetie. But, if you want, I can try to not say them around you?”

Angel looks deep in thought before she nods. “You’d do that?”

Negan smiles. “I’d do anything for you, sweetheart.”

She grins and flings her arms ‘round his neck. I can tell it catches him off guard ‘cause he looks frozen for a moment. He responds by wrapping his arms ‘round the little girl. She pulls back and looks at Negan.

“Can I have a ‘Ucille?” She asks.

Negan’s brow furrows. Jeffrey sucks a deep breath in. I know a little bit ‘bout Lucille, but not a whole lot. I just know that she’s Negan’s wife.

“You want one just like her?” Negan asks.

Angel nods. “Yes, please!”

Negan gives her a small smile. “Let me see what I can do, ok small fry?”

She grins. “Ok, Nehan!”

He chuckles and rises to his feet. He unclips a radio from his belt and brings it close to his mouth.

“Simon!” He says through the radio.

A moment goes by before Simon comes back with a “Yes, boss?”

“Do me a favor and see if we have any baseball bats in our supply.”

“Ok, boss. I’ll go check.”

“If so, bring it to my office as soon as you find it.”

“Will do.”

Negan clips the radio back on his belt. He instructs us to follow him. The four of us do. Angel asks Tim to carry her, so he does. Negan gives us an extensive tour of what he calls The Sanctuary.


End file.
